Solve for $t$, $- \dfrac{t + 2}{4t - 10} = \dfrac{1}{6} $
Multiply both sides of the equation by $4t - 10$ $ -(t + 2) = \dfrac{4t - 10}{6} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $6$ $ -6(t + 2) = 4t - 10 $ $-6t - 12 = 4t - 10$ $-12 = 10t - 10$ $-2 = 10t$ $10t = -2$ $t = -\dfrac{2}{10}$ Simplify. $t = -\dfrac{1}{5}$